


Sugarpeach

by nevereverever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fever, Hospitalization, M/M, Sickfic, because i can't help myself, because that is what I do now, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets sick, Alex gets nervous. When John gets really sick, Alexander uses sappy nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is not only trash, it is kinda sad trash. I had this thing in my brain in which Alexander calls John nicknames about being southern, and this was the resulting trash. To make up for it I will be posting cute snowstorm trash a bit later. But enjoy this for now!

Alexander called him Peach. Or Sugarpeach, depending on how sappy he was trying to be. It had started just when they started dating. Alex was teasing John about him being southern. He made up various nicknames, but Peach stuck. John would frequently remind him that he wasn’t even from Georgia, but it was no use. It was kinda weird, but it made Alex happy, and it made John remember how deeply in love he was, so it continued. 

 

John came home from work exhausted to his core. He had been working all day and he had been feeling awful since the morning. He hadn’t even gotten a break for lunch. One of his coworkers had called in sick so he had to pick up all of their duties. He knew he didn’t have to, but when the well-being of others was at stake, he couldn’t restrain himself. He always nagged Alexander to stop working, but he had a hard time stopping himself sometimes. His head and muscles had been hurting all day, but he couldn’t stop.  
He got back to the apartment and flopped down onto the couch. As soon as he got home, his headache got worse, like a sharp pain emanating from the middle of his head. He usually wasn’t this tired, even when he did pick up some other responsibilities. He felt like his entire body was beyond spent. Alex wouldn’t get home for about an hour, so John just laid on his back, drifting in and out of sleep. He didn’t really feel like moving. He knew he should probably make dinner or at least order dinner, but it was hard to move. So instead of moving, he texted Alexander.

From John <3  
Hey im not feeling awesome. Come home soon i need cuddles

From Boyfriend :)  
im on my way hang tight

“John? Are you awake?” Alex called from the doorway, waking John from the most recent bout of sleep.  
“I’m in here.” John yelled back drowsily, still not bothering to move from the couch.  
Alex hung up his bag to find John collapsed on the couch. His face was pale and his eyes were glassy. Alex sat on the edge of the couch.  
“Hey Peach, are you okay? You don’t look so great.” Alex inquired quietly.  
“I’m really tired. I had to pick up someone's shift today. I didn’t make dinner, sorry. I just kinda came home and collapsed. I have a really bad headache and my muscles really hurt.”  
“I’m sorry you feel gross. Dinner isn’t a problem. I didn’t have a great day either. Burr was being kind of a dick.”  
John giggled weakly.  
“Sometimes I wonder why you started a firm with someone you can hardly stand.”  
“I also wonder.” Alex smiled down at John who still hadn’t moved, “Are you sure you’re okay, your face is really pale.”  
“I think so. I’m fine. I’m fine.” John sighed.  
“I’ll order us some food. Sound good?”  
“Yeah.” John tried to pull himself upright, but his head started to hurt worse when he sat up. He lowered himself back onto the couch.  
“Oh babe, what happened?”  
“My head just hurts. Will you go get me some tylenol or something? Also the thermometer.”  
“Of course Peach.” Alex said, smiling to hide that he was upset that John was sick.  
Alex grabbed a cup of water, some random medicine from the cabinet that they kept it in and the thermometer. He also grabbed his laptop and then ran back to John and cannonballed onto the couch.  
“I brought… well, I brought a lot of things because I don't really know what you need.”  
John smiled at his boyfriend. As much as his muscles and head hurt, his eyes gleamed. Alex was just about the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.  
“ The one in the blue bottle.”  
Alex handed John the bottle and the cup of water. He patiently waited for John to sit up very carefully and take the medicine before launching into three separate and yet somehow simultaneous stories about the prosecutors in the case they were working on. This guy, Jefferson, was apparently being a total dick about anything and everything. In the middle of one of the stories, Alex stopped abruptly.  
“Oh yeah. The thermometer!”  
Alex smiled and continued with his story as John stuck the thermometer in his mouth and waited. Alex kept rambling just for the sake of it and was in the middle of talking about Jefferson had said something weirdly racist during recess when the thermometer beeped. John pulled it out of his mouth and checked the little display.  
“Oh shit.” he moaned when the numbers registered in his brain.  
Alex snatched the thermometer out of his hands and read the number. He didn’t really have much context for the numbers other than he knew it was bad.  
“103.5? How bad it that?”  
John was breathing really hard. His muscles hurt and his chest hurt and it was painful to breathe but he couldn’t stop. His breaths were shallow. 103.5 would explain why he felt so awful and fatigued. Why all of his muscles hurt and most certainly why he had a headache. John slumped over onto Alex and Alex kissed his forehead.  
“You really are burning up. I’m really sorry. But you’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.”  
“We… we need to go to the doctor. 103 or higher… Or higher.. sorry… I’m a bit dizzy. Everything is swimming. Maybe it was just the hyperventilating. I don't know.”  
“Okay. Okay. We can go to the doctor. Take a few deep breaths. You’re going to be fine. I;m going to let you lie down and I’m going to go call the doctor. Okay?”  
“Okay.” John said, his voice still full of panic. He closed his eyes to try to make his headache go away, but the searing pain wouldn’t dim. 103.5. He was worried. Very worried. He would be okay, he knew that he would be okay. He just had to calm down.  
His breathing started to slow. The pain in his chest subsided. He would be okay.  
Alexander crept back into the room.  
“John. Sugarpeach. I’m going to take you to the hospital. I told our regular doctor what you told me, and she said that we should go to the hospital to get you what you need. I’m going to grab my car keys and then we’re going to go. Okay?”  
John nodded. He didn’t know how he had gotten this bad this fast. He knew that he should call his boss and tell her that he was sick. He did work at a doctor's office, after all. But all he could manage to focus on was his headache.  
Alexander grabbed his car keys, his ID, Johns ID, and a couple of other things before going back to John, who had managed to push himself to sitting. Alex slipped his arm around John to support him, and they walked ever so slowly to the car.  
Alex, now quiet compared to his usual chatty self, drove faster than was technically legal to try to get to the hospital. The doctor had been very blunt with him when he had called, and it hadn’t done anything good for his nerves.  
When they arrived at the hospital, Alex very carefully helped John into a chair, and then practically sprinted to the desk in the ER.  
“Hi!”  
“Hello.” the nurse responded cautiously.  
“Yeah, so, my boyfriend got really sick like really fast. This morning he was just feeling crappy. Mild headache, fatigue. But then he got home from work today with an enormous headache, muscle pain, very fatigued, dizziness, fever. I’m really worried.”  
“How high of a fever?”  
“103.5 I think.”  
“Oh dear. And the patient's name is?”  
“John. John Laurens. And I am Alexander Hamilton. If you need that.”  
“Okay Mr. Hamilton. Thank you.”  
Alex turned on his heel and took a deep breath before walking back to John.  
“Hey. How are you feeling?” Alex asked, his voice shifting from the very brisk tone he had used with the nurse to something much softer.  
“Awful. Sorry.”  
“No problem Sugarpeach.”  
John tried to settle in, but his brain was swimming. The all too familiar noises of a hospital blared in his ear, making his headache flair. He closed his eyes but everything still kept swimming. Everything about him hurt and it was loud and he hated it. He heard a voice calling him Sugarpeach. It must have been Alexander but it kept moving. It told him that he was okay, but everything kept moving and he couldn’t feel the ground under his feet.  
“Alex.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t feel good.”  
“I know Peach, I know. Just don’t die on me.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
A nurse walked over to the couple and brought John to a room. In the cold light of the hospital, everything felt sterile. Alexander was ushered out of the room for a while. He didn’t know why. Something about a physical or an exam or something. He was too tired to protest. As the doctors ushered him into the hallway he caught John’s eye.  
“I love you Peach.” he mouthed.  
John was dazed. He locked eyes with Alex. Alex mouthed something, or maybe he spoke, John couldn’t tell. It looked like I love you. He was fading in and out of consciousness and his chest was starting to hurt again. He slipped into sleep like he was never going to wake up. But he knew he would. He would wake up. 

Alex rubbed his hands together in the waiting room. He was so worried. John would be okay. He knew a high fever was dangerous. but John would get through it. They had been through so much together. So much. He didn’t think it could end like this. John had just been feeling a bit poorly that morning. I small headache. He should have known. Alex should have know. He should have known that John was sick and made him stay home from work. John would at least try whenever Alex was sick.  
“Laurens?” A nurse called out from somewhere that Alex couldn’t quite see.  
“Yes, I’m here for him.”  
“Are you his husband?” The nurse asked, emerging from somewhere.  
“Boyfriend, but yes. Is he okay?”  
“Well, a 104 degree fever certainly isn’t good. He is stable as far as we can tell, but his condition may develop. Will you recount for us what happened before you brought him here?”  
“Well, last night he went to bed early because he didn’t feel good, but I figured he was just tired. This morning we woke up, and he complained that he was tired and that his head hurt. I didn’t notice a fever or anything, but I wasn’t really looking for one. Today when he got home from work, he was so tired he didn’t want to move. He said that he had a really bad headache and muscle pain. He was lying down and when he sat up his headache got really really bad. That was when we got worried and took his temperature.”  
“That sounds like it is developing pretty quickly. We are going to keep him here for the night to make sure he doesn’t have any other complications and because the source of the symptoms is unknown. You can come see him if you want.”  
Alex nodded and followed the nurse to John. He didn’t want to seem anxious, but he was so worried.  
The room was quiet. There was no beeping heart monitor. Just John, whose large frame seemed small in the sterile white hospital bed. John looked half awake, like he had just woken up from sleep.  
“Alex.” he whispered.  
“Oh John. Sugarpeach, I’m so sorry.” Alex said, his composure breaking into a million tiny pieces. He thought he would be able to keep it together, but he couldn’t. Hospitals were too hard. And John. John was just so sick. He couldn’t hold it together. He stepped a bit closer.  
“Alex, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I could have realized you were sick. I was right next to you all night. How could I not have noticed?”  
“What would that have changed? I’m going to be fine. Come sit with me. Please.” Johns voice was pleading in a way that only a sick person can be. It broke Alexander even further.  
“Okay Sugarpeach.” Alex tried to smile, his eyes still full of tears.  
“I’m not even from Georgia. I don’t know why you call me that.”  
“I’m never going to stop.”  
“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Would you like some lams hospital angst?  
> If you would, feel free to continue. If hospitals, mild panic and sick people are not your style, I would not advise advancing.  
> Sorry this took me like a year. I suck <3

The night wore on. John drifted in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake, he would just cry. Alexander squeezed his hand and prayed, occasionally a nurse would walk in, but Alexander didn’t notice. His focus was on John. He didn’t usually pray, but the situation felt dire. At about three in the morning, John woke up sobbing, tears streaming out of his eyes like rivers.

“John. Sugarpeach. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Alexander whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of John’s face.

“My head. Alex. Alex, it hurts.” John said, his voice weak and wracked with sobs.

“I know Peach, I know. Stay with me. I love you.”

“How did this happen? How…” he trailed off.

“I don’t know, Peach. I don’t know. You’ll be okay. You’ll be just fine.” Alex said, tears building his eyes for the millionth time that night.

“Make it stop. Please” John pleaded, his voice full of fear and pain. His breathing was shallow and ragged. Each wheezing breath sounded like it was full of nails.

“I can't John. I'm sorry. I’m so, so sorry, but I can't do anything.” Alex breathed into the worried silence. The hospital room was bright and stuffy. The small room magnified everything. Alexander brushed his lips against John’s hot skin, and John whimpered, tears still leaking out of his eyes.

“Please. Everything hurts. Please. Please make it stop.” 

“I’m sorry Sugarpeach. Don’t die on me. Be strong like I know you are.”

“I’m trying.” John said. He turned towards Alexander, his eyes red and full of tears. “I’m trying.”

“You’re going to be okay. You are going to be just fine. I know you will because you are so smart, and so strong and I love you so much.” Alexander said, trying so, so hard to smile. A nurse walked in to check Johns vital signs, and then shot Alexander a look of pity.

“Mr. Hamilton, I don’t mean to interject, but when was the last time you slept or eaten?”

“I can’t. I need to stay with him.” Alex asserted, the sleep deprivation evident in his face. John had drifted back into unconsciousness. Alexander turned back to him and brushed a tear off of his feverish face. 

“You really do love him.” The nurse smiled, “Most people go home by now.”

“Yeah.” Alex whispered, a smile glancing across his face, his eyes lighting up for just a moment, “He does so much for me. I can’t leave him. Not ever.” The nurse nodded. 

“You should probably call someone. You don’t have to. I might be overstepping, and I’m sorry if I am, but you would probably benefit.” Alexander swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that had been sitting in his throat since they had arrived at the hospital. He nodded slowly. The nurse walked out of the room without another word. 

Alex ran his thumb over John’s knuckles. “It’ll be okay Sugarpeach. I know it will. You promised.” He breathed, tears falling from his eyes. Deep breath in. He pulled out his phone for the first time in hours. He had assorted texts from Burr about something. Probably something important, but he didn’t really care. 

To Burr, Sir:  
I’m not coming to work today. Johns in the hospital.

That was all he really needed. He didn’t care what Burr thought of him right now. 

To The Sisters Schuyler:  
Guys John is in the hospital and they don't know why and i'm here alone and he is really really sick please help.

From Liza:  
We’re coming :)

Alex shoved his phone back in his pocket. It was buzzing. Probably Burr. Texting him about whatever thing he was trying to convey in all of the texts Alexander didn’t read. He didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything but John. There he was, whimpering in the hospital bed that made him look so small. Tangled in blindingly white sheets, tubes in his arm. Alex could hardly stand to look. He pulled his knees to his chin and held them there, feeling his chest hit hard against his legs. He let his head rest against his knees and held tight, trying desperately to not worry.

Maybe he was tired. Maybe he just didn’t want to feel anymore. He didn’t want to leave John. He couldn't bear to leave him alone. But when Eliza and Angelica found him  
when they arrived at the hospital, he was curled up in the chair, asleep.

“Hey Alex.” Eliza said quietly. She was stunned too. She didn’t really know what was going on or how sick John really was, but she wanted to be there to help her friends.  
Alex woke up with a start and, surprisingly, smiled up at Eliza and Angelica.

“Hey.” Angelica said a bit louder, knowing now that he was awake, “A very nice nurse told us on the way in that she didn’t think you had eaten or drank since you got here, and knowing you...” She glanced at a pretend watch “it has been quite a bit longer than that.”

The smile on Alexander’s face faded a bit. “Sorry. I just-”

Eliza cut him off. “We know. Let’s just get some food into you. We can stay with him if you want to go get something.” 

“No. I need to stay here.” Alex objected, “I’m sorry.”

“No problem. Angie, go get food. I'm going to stay here.” Angelica scowled but agreed and walked out of the drab hospital room with a flourish only a Schuyler woman could bring. Eliza slid down the wall and landed hard on the linoleum floor. She let out a sigh and looked up at Alexander. 

“This sucks.” She stated bluntly.

“Yeah.” He responded, all of the energy sucked out of his voice. John whined a bit and Alexander gripped his hand harder, trying with all his might to make the pain go away. He only managed to suck in another breath of air once Johns breath evened to a reasonable pace and the room was quiet again. Alexander laid his head on the railing of the bed and sighed.

“Have they told you anything?”

“No. They’ve done tests, but they’re really just keeping him hydrated and hoping the fever will break soon. I don’t know how much more we can take Liza.”

“Hey. You’ll get through it.” Eliza smiled up at him warily, as if she was afraid to make any claims bolder than that.

“I don’t know. What if we don’t pull out of this? What if he-” Alex was abruptly interrupted by Angelica, whose arms were full of snacks and drinks.

“I come bearing many things.” She shot a glare at Alexander, “Non caffeinated things like water and chips and tea for my lovely sister.” She set her pile down next to Eliza and then plopped herself right down next to it, throwing many things at Alexander. “Eat you idiot.” 

Just as Alexander was about to put food in his mouth, John’s breath quickened and his eyes shot open.  
“John. Sugarpeach. You’re okay. I’m here. Liza and Angelica are here too.”

“I’m not dead.” John’s voice came, scratchy and hoarse.

“No. You’re not. You aren’t dead my love. You are alive and you’re going to stay that way.” Alex practically begged. He was beginning to crack at the seam. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Please Peach. I can’t live without you.”

“It hurts.”

“I know. I love you Sugarpeach.”

“Alex it hurts.” John whispered. 

“I’m sorry.”  
John fell quiet, but Alex kept whispering, so quietly you could barely hear him. With every breath. I’m sorry. Breathe in. I’m sorry. Breathe out. I’m sorry. HIs every  
thought was consumed. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.

“Alexander...”

“I’m sorry.”

“Alexander.” John said louder, his voice straining to speak at a conversational volume, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

At that, Alex burst into tears. He could feel Eliza’s hand on his back, and it didn’t matter. John was hart and he couldn’t fix it. John was sick. All he had left in him was tears. Slowly the onslaught of tears abated, and John drifted back into troubled sleep. As soon as Alex managed to get himself somewhat under control, a doctor walked in with a clipboard. Both of the Schuylers and Alex perked up at the somewhat ominous sight. Everything threatened to fall apart again, a moment of unbearable tension engulfed them. And then they realized the doctor was smiling.

“Hello.” She said, her voice not cheery, but not fear inspiring enough to make all o them collapse again.

“Hi.” Angelica said,pushing herself to her feet. She sensed that she was the most stables, and made the executive decision to handle the interactions. 

“I come bearing news. You could call it good news.” Alex and Eliza both emit an audible sigh “The only tests that came back positive was for influenza. As far as we can tell, he just has a very oddly symptomatic flu.”

“So he’ll be okay. He isn’t dying?” Angelica said, her voice still deadly serious.

“As far as we can tell, yes. As soon as we can get the worst symptoms, namely the fever, under control, we can send him home. He’ll be fine.” 

Alexander closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He’ll be ine. Those words. He is going to be fine.

“Thank you.” Angelica said, “Oh, and is it possible you could get him something for pain? Every time he wakes up, he appears to be in a lot of discomfort.” Angelica looked back at Alexander who nodded vigorously.

“I think we already have him on something, but I’ll see what I can do.” The Doctor said as she left the room.

Alexander brought John’s hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss over his still feverish skin. 

“You’ll be okay Peach. You’ll be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed that, comments are appreciated! There is one more chapter of this but tbh I might not post it or a while because I'm lazy :) If you yell at me in the comments I will do it sooner ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! At last we have reached the end!  
> Seriously tho y'all, thanks for sticking with this word vomit!  
> This chapter is a good bit fluffier.  
> TW for general illness and hospital mentions

“I want to carry you over the threshold like an ol timey bride, but alas I am not strong enough” Alexander said lightly. 

“I'll be okay, but the sentiment is appreciated.” John responded as he wobbled down the hallway towards their apartment. His legs weren't exactly stable, so Alexander looped his arm around John’s waist. John leaned hard into his arm, both for the emotional and physical support. John leaned up against a wall as Alexander opened the door to the apartment. 

“Finally.” Alex sighed as they walked into the dim apartment. John flopped onto the couch. 

“This is much better than the hospital.” John smiled. Alex grabbed a blanket and a cup of water. He tiptoed back towards the couch and carefully set the water on the table and draped the blanket over John, who was just barely shivering.

“Shit. Are you okay?” Alex asked, the worry evident in his voice.

“Yeah. I mean, I'm not good, but the shivering is just cold shivering. No fever related shivering. My temperature is like only 99 degrees. That’s practically normal” John said, trying to keep Alexander from worrying himself to death, “Cuddles?”

“Of course!” Alex said, finally a bit happier. Alex sat down and let John curl up in his lap. John took a deep breath and let Alex play with his hair. His breath still hurt, his head was still throbbing. But Alexander's hands in his hair kept him calm. “I'm glad you're here.” Alex said quietly.

“I'm glad I'm here too.” John said, his southern accent which he had worked so hard to suppress slipping into his voice. It always happened when he was tired or sick. It made him self conscious. Alex thought it was adorable.

“I was so worried. You're so important to me and for a bit there I thought that I would have to go home without you. I didn't know if I can survive without you. You're basically my whole support system and I love you so much. I was so scared that you would die.”

“I wasn't going to die. I promised.” John said. Alex laughed. Pretty loudly in fact.

“I'm glad your word is strong enough to keep you alive.” He said once his laughed had died down.

“My word to you is an eternal bond. It could never be broken.” John said through his giggles. 

“I'm sure.” Alexander responded. 

“I'm serious.” John said, still laughing a little.

“I would kiss your adorable face right now but I really don't want you to have to go through what I just went through. I also do not want to get that sick. It seemed unpleasant.”

“Understandable.” John responded. He smiled up at his boyfriend and curled tighter into Alexander’s lap. And just as he was about to drift into the first comfortable sleep he had had in days… a loud siren blared from Alexander’s phone.

“Ugh. Do you have to have that ringtone for Burr?” John groaned.

“Yes! It helps me remember what a douche he is.”

“He is your partner in law!”

“I know.” Alex whined like a scolded child.

“Make it stop!” John playfully yelled. Begrudgingly, Alexander picked up his phone and answered it.

“Burr.” 

“Goddamnit Alexander!”

“Whoa Burr. Maybe chill.” Alex said, taken aback by the immediate cursing. Burr hardly ever cursed. He was too afraid of what other people would think.

“I will not. You send me one archaic text and then nothing for two days! John is in the hospital and then complete radio silence! You think that I wouldn’t care about you. Or John! John and I are friends and you just tell me nothing!?!” Burr practically screamed. John leaned in to try to make out some of the conversation but it was futile.

“Sorry! I just didn't think that you cared that much. You usually try to care as little as possible.”

“We own a law firm together Alexander! Of course I care about you.”

“Aww! Burr actually gives a shit about something. Ever! Isn’t that sweet.” Alex sarcastically retorted.

“You are insufferable. And you are taking mandatory leave until the end of the week. Bye.” Burr hung up, leaving Alex in shock.

“What did he say?” John goaded, eager to know all the drama.

“It was actually kind sweet. In a Burr kind of way. I mean, he was rather pissed at me for kinda telling him that that you were in the hospital and then not following up on that but he also gave me the week off! Yay?” Alex finished, desperately hoping that John wouldn’t get mad at him.

“My god Alex, you’re insufferable.” John sighed, curling back up into Alex’s lap.

“That’s what he said!” Alex yelled. He was maybe a little bit indignant. Not that much. 

“Well I have to say that I agree. Although I think that I love you an awful lot more than Burr.” Johns purred.

“So more than none? Thanks Peach.” Maybe more than a little indignant.

“He clearly cares about you!” John insisted.

“Okay. Fine. I will accept that he cares at least a little bit about me.” Alex relented. He was too tired and the cards were stacked against him. “Only because you are very sick and very cute.” 

“Well, at least Burr giving you the week off means I never have to move again. Did I mention how much it hurts to move?” John half whined, settling deeper into Alex’s lap.

“Maybe a bit. I’m sorry Sugarpeach.” Alex said, running fingers down John’s all too defined vertebrae. He knew John was skinny. John had always been skinny. But this was alarming. “We just need to get you healthy again.” Alex whispered, trying to comfort himself more than anything.

John breathed out. It still sounded labored and scratchy. “Thank you Alex. You do so much. You did so much. You have nothing to be sorry for.” John’s eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. He was worried. More about Alex than about himself. “You stayed with me for 72 hours.”

“I could have done more.”

“No. You did what you could and I am so thankful.” John stretched himself out on the couch like a cat and consciously tried to suppress the wince that came with the movement.

“I love you Peach.” Alex murmured, winding his fingers through John’s hair. “My southern belle.”

“I’m not that Southern, my love.” John said, once again slipping into the easy cadences of home. He paused. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed that! As always, feel free to yell at me :)

**Author's Note:**

> heh. sorry. I am full of sin. If you enjoyed that please leave comments! I would like to hear your thoughts or your anger or whatever. Maybe just an emoticon. I don't really care.


End file.
